Chance or Fate?
by liquidzilla
Summary: Phoenix Wright drabbles. Most pairings are asked for by my loyal readers. Please enjoy and even suggest your own ideas and pairings! Updated once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Chance or Fate?

_Paring(s): Phoenix and Franziska_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is my imagination._

_This is my first Phoenix Wright fan fiction, so please be kind to me! Enjoy._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The room was quiet, except for the buzz of the television turned down low in the background. The spiky-haired attorney lay on the couch in his office. Passing cars sent small patterns dancing across the walls and motor bikes hummed by.

Phoenix was part of the way to being fully asleep and so he fell from the sofa as a knock interrupted his quiet room. Stumbling to his feet the lawyer rubbed his arm across his eyes as he opened the door, letting out a small yawn.

The case he was on at the moment was tiring, a hard puzzle to solve, and he had had very little sleep for the last two nights. Going through files as thick as your own head wasn't exactly a stimulating activity either.

Phoenix sucked his yawn in quickly, eyes suddenly wide and body stiffening. He darted to one side as the blue princess made her way in, not asking if he minded of course, as if she would.

"Fra...Franziska!" She made herself comfortable on his couch; his lovely warm couch, "W...what a..."

"Surprise? Yes, I suppose it would be to someone like you, hmm Phoenix Wright?" Her voice lacked none of it's usual spite.

Marching over Phoenix looked down at her, meeting her sharp gaze. They held each other's eyes for a moment and then Wright broke the contact.

"What are you doing here Franziska?" He was truly curious as to the reason of her 'visit'. Normally they avoided each other as best they could, especially Phoenix.

"Hmph!" She crossed one leg over the other and twisted her whip around her fingers, "Straight to the point for once, Mr Phoenix Wright."

Unconsciously he moved away as she stood and made her way around him, eyes never leaving his. Getting uncomfortable the lawyer turned to face the prosecutor.

"Answer my question Franziska." He put a little more force behind it this time, wanting her to leave as quickly as possible.

The whip he feared so greatly shot down onto his chest. Phoenix leapt back, yelping in pain at the sudden attack.

"Rude, rude, rude!" The princess smiled up at his pained face, "That is not how you will speak to me, you fool!" She turned dramatically away from him, casting only a quick glance back at the look on his face and absorbing it fully before turning completely.

"Guess."

"Excuse me?" Phoenix was a little taken aback by her reply. Normally she would just tell him straight out what she wanted, just so she could leave him as quickly as he wanted her to. This was...almost childish.

"Guess? Guess what?" He needed to make sure he hadn't spaced out and missed soemthing, he didn't want to be hit again.

Franziska let out sharp breath, "Guess _why_ I'm here!" She spoke through gritted teeth, annoyed at the spiky-haired man behind her.

"Wha...?!" Once more Wright was taken aback by her reply, "Why would I do that?! Just tell me!"

"Heh," She spun on her heel, "You foolish fool, you don't get it at all do you?"

"G...get what?!" Frustrated and nervous the lawyer took a step back.

"Idiocy!" She let the whip strike him again, "Is to be punished Mr Phoenix Wright!"

The man cowered next to the couch, gripping the arm for support, as the object of his nightmares lashing him again and again, making him cry out each time it struck his back, arms, legs, chest, hands, everywhere.

"P..please!" A pause, "Stop, please Franziska!" He sucked in a breath, "I'll play your games, just...please stop."

She stopped, then withdrew, a smirk on her face. The prosecutor was proud, she had beaten him into submission. Franziska always got her own way, that was the truth alright.

"You...want me to do something?" A wild guess, hopefully he was right and she wouldn't hurt him any more.

The smile widened, "That is correct, bravo Phoenix Wright."

Seeing she was waiting for more he thought quickly, "You want me to help you?" The smile slipped a little, "You want me to...to..." He couldn't think of anything she might want with him, why couldn't she just leave?

"Hmph, you are not as smart as I thought, Phoenix Wright, but I will help you." She nodded to herself as Phoenix rose from the floor, rubbing his shirt's new found creases out.

"How would you -?" The lawyer was cut off as he was shoved backwards. Stumbling he didn't quite stop in time to save himself from falling over the arm of the couch. He landed softly and looked up to see Franziska standing at his feet, looking at him as a cat would look at a mouse it had trapped between it's paws.

"What?" She leapt onto his chest, she was even lighter than she looked. "What are you...doing?" Phoenix felt an overwhelming sense of lust grip him and his face heated as she smiled at him. Her hands slid down, over his stomach, to his chest. Resting only for a moment she began to unbutton his jacket.

What could he do? He couldn't stop her, she'd probably kill him. The attorney grunted as one of her thin fingered hands slid his zipper open and reached inside.

"F...Fran..." It was all Phoenix could manage before he sucked in his breath, senses on fire as his shirt was ripped open and the whip shoved his chin upwards, forcing his lips to meet hers.

"Can...you guess now?" For once her voice wasn't harsh on his ears, only seductive, making it harder for him to control himself. She ran a hand through his spiky hair, down the side of his face, cupping his chin.

"Ye...sss" The breath was released as she released him. He thought it was over, a little disappointed at the thought, but then she was back, her mouth, her tongue, moving up his torso. Franziska's hands gripped his and pushed them upwards and behind his head, no escape, she was surprisingly strong and yet delicate as she worked on him.

The princess' teeth nibbled at him. His breathing was ragged as he moved against her. She pushed at him with her whip, controlling his every movement. His moaned filled her with a sense of power over him. Their senses were afire as they bonded, cried out, gasped. Lust was their sin, their love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it people! Please R&R if you did, or even if you can think of improvements! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Peace out :P _


	2. Chapter 2

Coincidence or Fate?

_Paring(s): Phoenix and Edgeworth_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is Word Processor._

_I think this is becoming a drabble session._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Phoenix walked out of the court room, oh so happy. He'd won once again and his client was free. He'd believed in them and once again it had paid off. Maya was pleased. That was the best bit of his job, making people happy; that and proving that there were innocent people out there.

As he turned to corner he practically ran into his opposition. The man's name was Miles Edgeworth, he was the one who inspired Phoenix to become a defence attorney in the first place. The prosecutor was a so-called protege, renowned for his ability to put people behind bars. That had changed once Phoenix had stepped up to take his mentor's place.

They shared a small look, Edgeworth's was cold and Phoenix' was wary. You could never tell when that man was sad, happy, or anything. His face was always pretty sharp, no matter how good his day had been.

"Edgeworth." The lawyer began, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"Phoenix." He stepped right past the spiky-haired man, only nodding slightly in acknowledgement.

Then he was gone. Phoenix paused before he turned to check, already sure that his friend had left. Once again they had barely exchanged two words between the two of them. That was how it is.

Sighing the attorney began his walk back to his office, Maya would want to meet him outside anyway and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

He strolled out of the double doors, feeling a little down after his meeting with that man. Seeing Maya's beaming face helped him cheer up a little though.

"That was brilliant Nick!" She enveloped him in a warming hug, putting he umbrella behind to keep it out of the way, "You've won again!" It was a sour victory, but he didn't tell her that.

"Thanks Maya." He took the umbrella and she took his arm, sharing with him as they began the long walk back to the office.

The rain plummeted from the heavens and dark storm clouds boomed above the two. Cars sped past, spraying water out of were it lay in large puddles, sometimes soaking pedestrians. Lighting was forecast to happen that night. Phoenix didn't like lightning, not that he would tell anyone of his fear. Maya would just laugh anyway, she wouldn't understand.

Taking his mind out of the pit of thoughts, Phoenix saw the girl sniffing the air.

"Hey Nick, smell that?"

"Um...no?"

She shoved him playfully, "Don't hide it, you can smell it too!"

He didn't want burgers.

"We should get take out!" She smiled up at him and he smiled back, take out was fine. He just wanted to get back and get dry.

"Sure thing..." He patted his pockets, "Damn."

"What's up Nick?" The medium looked up at him, eyes dark as the sky.

"I left my wallet." He smacked his forehead.

"Well, go get it. I'll wait for you outside!" They walked back the way they had come, occasionally stepping in puddles.

Maya waited outside and Phoenix hopped the stairs, taking them two at a time. He reached the top, out of breath and sweaty, but he carried on. Watching the floor the whole way back the way he had come, he didn't see any signs that his wallet had been dropped. The attorney knew he had brought it though, he'd paid the cab driver with money from it.

Once he had retraced his steps twice over Phoenix began to think it was hopeless. Probably someone had taken it. He sighed, that had the money he needed for the rest of the month. Turning a thought struck him. Miles. Maybe he had found it as he had walked past. Maybe he had picked it up. Maybe he still had it!

It was a reassuring thought. Edgeworth wouldn't take money which wasn't his. That was thanks to his pride. His wonderful, useful pride!

Practically running, the defence attorney headed towards Mile Edgeworth's office. He knew it was a way to go, but now he had convinced himself that his wallet, and his month's salary, was there with the prosecutor.

Bursting in the door, it had been left unlocked, Phoenix didn't bother to knock. He looked around for his childhood friend. The room was void of people. Then he caught sight of a ruffled pyjama sleeve hanging off the couch. He stepped a little closer and saw Edgeworth's grey hair which was unmistakable, if messy. He was asleep?

Why it surprised him Phoenix didn't know. He must have thought that the man didn't sleep. or something stupid like that. He was human after all, not a God.

"Edgeworth?" No response, so he didn't whisper this time, "Edgeworth!"

A grumbled, then the prosecutor turned over, laying on his back, one arm across his eyes. Phoenix almost laughed at the sight. Miles' pyjamas were a light pink and his mouth hung open like a little kid's. It was odd, yet nice, to see the man in his most comfortable form. It made him a little sleepy himself.

Crouching down next to the sofa, Phoenix looked at his friend's face. It seemed a shame to wake him really, Edgeworth probably didn't get much sleep.

A lock of his bangs fell onto his nose, making it twitch and he grumbled once again. Sucking in a breath Phoenix reached out a hand, very carefully, and moved the hair from the man's nose.

Then he smiled. He was grinning like a schoolboy. The spiky-haired man watched him smile, giggle occasionally. It was a sight to be seen. It was so...sweet.

Then he really felt tired, emotionally and physically. It had been a long day after all. They'd both worked hard for their ideals. He may have won ,but it had been a sour victory, he'd never tell of course.

Phoenix smiled slightly as he reached out, placing his hand on the face of his friend, cupping his cheek.

"Have a good sleep Miles," He didn't want to, but he got to his feet, "I hope you have sweet dreams." Edgeworth smiled again, a small smile especially for Phoenix.

The defence lawyer shut the door quietly. He never did get his wallet back, it occurred to him. Ah well, he would have to visit Edgeworth again soon, it was a good enough excuse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Done once again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much, or even more, than the last. I think this may become a drabbled fan fiction. I'll be accepting pairing requests from any readers. Thanks for reading again :) I hope to see you again soon for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Circumstance or Fate?

_Paring(s): Maya and Edgeworth_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is the game._

_Dedicated to my sister Aki, who was the one to request this pairing! Hope you all enjoy it!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Maya sat outside at the bus stop. She hadn't the money to get a cab and it was too far to walk to get back to the office. To get back to Phoenix. She smiled at the thought of her friend; probably wondering where she was at this later hour.

As she waited, people boarded buses and new ones came to take their places. It was quite lonely, even with the warm night air Maya felt a little chilly being alone. No one paid her any attention. They all wanted to get home and go to bed at this hour of the night. She knew she had been foolish to refuse Edgeworth's offer of a ride home. She guessed she just felt uncomfortable around him. He was always so quiet and cold.

_The car had pulled up in front of her as she stepped out of the building. She recognised the red sports car before she even saw it's driver. The sun had been up, full and round, in the bright blue summer's sky, but Edgeworth's tinted windows kept it out._

"_Hey Mr. Edgeworth!" She had exclaimed, happy to see the prosecutor out on such a fine day._

"_Maya." He had nodded in acknowledgement._

"_Where are you off to?"_

_Miles had thought for a moment, "I was going...to see a friend."_

_Secretive as ever, "Oh? That sounds great!"_

_An awkward silence passed between them._

"_I...I'm heading past Wright's office," He took a breath, "Would you like a lift?"_

_She had been a little shocked at the offer. As far as she had known Edgeworth had never offered anyone a ride before, not in his precious car. It was such a wonderful day though, she had wanted to walk for a while. Walking, even though it was out of her character, was an activity she enjoyed on sunny days._

"_Oh, no that's okay." She smiled, "Thanks though Mr. Edgeworth, I'll be seeing you around!" Waving she had left him to drive to see his anonymous friend. _

Now though, she wished she had accepted his offer. The bus service was terrible this late and she didn't like the area she was waiting in. Too many guys were giving her looks which made her uncomfortable.

Another bus pulled up and more people got on. She looked up hopefully and was amazed to see it was, infact, her bus. Almost singing with joy she stepped aboard. The driver asked her where she was going, she told him. He asked her for the money and she reached into her pocket.

For a moment she thought time stopped with a sickening thud. No money?! Where had it gone? She'd had it a moment ago. Calming herself a little she reached into the other pocket, then another. Nothing.

Now the bus driver didn't look too pleased that she wasting his time. He asked her to get off the bus. She did. Maya felt numb with embarrassment and the thought of walking the entire way to the office.

What was she going to do? Hitchhike? In an area like this it wasn't the best plan, but it was all she had left. She would at least be able to escape easily if the driver was a bit mad. She was more likely to be attacked on the streets anyway.

Walking down the street, as slowly as she could, she gestured to the cars with her thumb. Asking for a ride wasn't a good idea and the more she thought of it the worse it seemed to get.

Then a car pulled over, just out of the street lamp's light. Overjoyed, Maya ran up to the window. She couldn't see the colour, or the driver's face as the door was opened and she climbed in.

Once the car had begun driving again she told the driver where she wanted to go, a little worried that he might not even take her there.

As the passed under the lights above the car Maya thought she could almost make out the driver's silhouette. It seemed familiar, but she didn't want to question it. It was nice enough that the driver has offered her a ride, she shouldn't waste it's time.

After a while she guessed the driver was male, by the way his shoulders were wider than a woman's and how his hair looked quite short.

The car stopped after a while, Maya had been nodding off and she woke with a start.

"Thanks so much...erm?" She hoped to get his name.

"No trouble." the driver muttered, hardly audible above the traffic trickling past them. The door was closed and he was gone.

Maya thought she had seen a hint of red on the paintwork. Maybe the car had been red. Then a thought struck her.

"No..." she muttered to herself as a small smile grew on her face, "He wouldn't have...would he?"

Feeling quite happy at the though Maya headed into the building, back to the office finally. Back to Phoenix and his spiky hair. Tomorrow she would be sure to thank the prosecutor. Maybe he would slip up and admit it was him?

The thought was nice and as she opened the door Maya thought she might get take out for him one day. He'd like that, she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another chapter, another day! I hope you liked it. This one is a little bit shorter thanthe other two, but better a small one than nothing right? Unless you don't like it...:( Please R&R, constructive criticism appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cruelty or Fate?

_Paring(s): Edgeworth, Franziska and Phoenix_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is my sick, sick mind!_

_Dedicated to an anonymous reviewer who seemed to like the idea ;) _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ignorance was bliss. That was what Edgeworth had always thought when he had been younger. Then again, he had wanted to be a defence attorney. He had changed over the years, to become one of the most feared prosecutors alive. The man had dropped his values, had given up on honesty. Now he didn't agree with that saying at all. Infact, he thought it was rather stupid, only to be used by old woman to help cheer up their idiot grand-children.

Even so, Edgeworth had never left his pride behind. He was always honest in his own way. The main problem was he found it easy to justify what he did. The prosecutor could make anything he did seem almost godly in his own eyes. Not in the eyes of others though.

That was another story. Now he had straightened out and was, in his view, becoming a better person. It was all down to that defence attorney. Phoenix Wright, his friend since childhood, the one man who had changed him so drastically by making Edgeworth do the unthinkable. He had him loose.

Now Miles was on his way to pay that very same man a visit. He had promised that he would pick up his cleaning for him, along with his own of course. It was a 'thank you', or so he thought.

A car sped past him, running through a small puddle and splashing the prosecutor's freshly polished shoes. Now he was even less pleased.

Walking as slowly as he could Miles Edgeworth walked up the seemingly endless flight of stairs to the office, to his friend, to his rival.

It wasn't that he held anything against Wright, he just didn't like loosing was all. It was a new feeling, a terrible feeling that no one, but his enemies and rivals should feel.

Raising a hand the man lightly tapped the door. Then he waited. Waited. Waited. Knocked again, a little harder. Waited. Waited. Knocked once more, even harder. Waited.

In fury he slammed his fist against the door. It opened.

Now, Miles Edgeworth was a polite man most of the time. He liked to think so. It wasn't polite to enter a house without first being invited in. This he knew well. However, it also wasn't polite to ignore the door when a guest was outside in the hall.

Timidly, Edgeworth stepped into the room. Looking around it didn't seem as if anyone was in. This thought evaporated from his mind when he looked over and saw the television buzzing away quietly near by.

Someone was here.

"Wright?" He muttered, not wanting to break the half-silence with his voice.

Nothing. Then a small gasp from the next room. Maybe he was in there?

Coming closer Miles Edgeworth could hear someone moving about, breathing very hard. What if Wright was having a heart attack?! His face paled a little at the thought, then he shook himself. What a silly idea.

"Wright?" This time he actually said it so the name could be heard.

A soft grunt.

"Damn." He hissed under his breath.

Pushing the door opened very quietly, after putting the washing down neatly on the sofa arm, folded of course, Edgeworth entered the next room.

He wished he'd never opened that door.

Inside the sight appalled and yet enticed his eyes to watch.

Phoenix, his childhood friend, was tied to the bed, shirt missing, trousers missing. Now as if that wasn't bad enough, the woman, practically his sister, was on top of him, whip in hand.

The man on the bed was gasping as she prodded, licked, bit...Edgeworth finally averted his eyes.

"Shit!" The blue princess leapt from the bed. Miles looked bad, a blush heating his face.

"Ah...Ed..E...Edgeworth...!!!" Phoenix gasped, trying to sit up, but failing against the bounds tying him down.

"What are you doing here?" Franziska looked a little put out that she had been interrupted, but her eyes were still fierce.

Edgeworth didn't have any idea what he should say, what could he say?

"Laundry..." Phoenix cursed.

"I'm...I forgot..." He smiled a little as Franziska shot him a sharp glance.

"I'll...I'll leave..?"

"Hmm..." He looked back at his sister figure before him, a small smile on her face.

He turned to go.

"Oh no." A hand gripped his shoulder, "I do not believe you will be leaving Miles Edgeworth." She declared.

Then she shoved him onto the bed, on top of Phoenix Wright, on top of a mostly naked man.

"Wha?!!" Miles yelped, trying to scramble off his friend. A whip to his back stopped him.

"I think not." The smiling face informed the now trembling man. "I. Think. Not."

A threesome? Now that was something he'd never done before. Franziska would teach him. Phoenix would teach him. As the whip prodded his stomach Miles rolled off to one side. They would teach him. They would make sure he obeyed.

Franziska nipped his neck, he lapped Phoenix' chest, Phoenix cried out in pleasure. Damn, he was good.

The overwhelming sensation was on them all. The sadist, the masochist, the victim in his bounds. They huffed, gasped, grimaced, screamed in the heat of the moment.

Tomorrow Miles knew would be awkward, but the thought, along with any others, was destroyed as the whip came down and his mind exploded in lust and pleasure.

He guessed together they were unstoppable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another is done! Please R&R Most of all, I hope you enjoyed it 3 Until next time: Make love not war!_


	5. Chapter 5

Crime or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Matt and Adrian

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is my Fan fiction profile :)

Dedicated to a reviewer and my sister, Aki, who wanted it real bad!

WARNING! Spoilers for JFA Case 4!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian Andrews held her book close to her face. The light from the brilliant sun outside the window made it a nice day to read. If only she wasn't on the bus.

It wasn't that she didn't think that buses were useful, it was the opposite infact, but she hated the fact they were so crowded. Children laughed with each other at the back, elderly people talked quietly at the front. Adrian was sat in the middle reading her novel, not enjoying it at all thanks to the noise.

The book itself wasn't too bad though. It was a present from Matt for becoming his manager. The thought of him made her hand pause as she went to turn the page. Recovering from the initial feeling the blonde turned the page and tried to focus on what she was reading, tried to ignore the man in her mind.

A child laughed loudly and Adrian pushed the book closed slowly, thoughtfully, angrily. Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him! Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to ruin everything she had wanted? He was a selfish fool, that she knew, but still she couldn't understand it. Maybe if Celeste had still been alive she wouldn't have come to rely on him as a partner. Maybe, maybe, maybe. She could add so many factors to the list, but there was no point. Adrian hated wasting time on pointless things.

Pointless things like Matt Engarde. The ex-manager looked out of the window, watching the world outside speed by. Everyone else was going to be in a much better mood than she was, that was for sure.

As the bus pulled to a halt Adrian decided it would be for the best if she got off the stuffy, crowded bus and walked the rest of the way to her house. That way she could organise her thoughts as she did so.

The sunlight struck her as she emerged, blinding her for a second before her eyes adjusted. The sky was a clear azure blue and bird song played like a broken record in the background. Trees in the park nearby lined the base of the ceiling to the world with glowing emerald leaves. The perfect summers day. So it seemed at least.

As her feet tapped the pavement Adrian Andrews kept her eyes straight ahead, ignoring any looks passers-by gave her and ignoring the buildings around her. The she stopped suddenly, almost causing the man behind her to bump into her.

"Excuse me," He stepped around her and hurried on, grey bangs jumping with each step, pink-purple suit catching her eyes only briefly.

The blonde had stopped because of a place she recognised well, a place she had never wanted to see ever again. The local Police Department, the place where that man was held.

Moving her glasses back up her nose, Adrian took a breath and didn't even ponder the fact of going in. She knew she would no matter what.

It was a little cooler in the Police Department, but not a whole lot. The detectives and police moved around slowly, trying not to get any warmer than they were. Most had no coats and their shirt sleeves were rolled up high.

One of them she remembered from that case, the one where she had lost Matt to the legal system. All thanks to that bastard attorney. She thought it best to avoid him.

Getting into the visitor's room was easier than she had expected, but once inside doubt began to crowd Andrew's mind. Would he want to see her? What if he yelled? What if he hated her? Shaking herself she pushed those thoughts away, mentally shoving them to the back of her mind. She had to see him now, there was no choice.

An officer called her name and Adrian stood, following him to the small box of a room. The room in which she would finally see Matt again. She pushed her glasses back to the top of her nose as she sat down in the chair and waited for him to be brought out.

Her eyes were watching her hands fidgeting with the end of her jumper and so she jumped a little when Matt sat down opposite her. Raising her eyes she met his. There was a pause in which Matt seemed to look surprised, she thought she was probably surprised to see him too, even though she had asked to.

"Hey Adrian." The sound of his voice sent a small shudder through her body, "How's it going?"

Unable to speak through the lump in her throat all Adrian could manage was to nod slightly.

"What? Can't even talk to me anymore?" She heard him sigh, he sounded tired.

"No..." She looked up, right into his face, "I...I came here to talk."

"Go ahead."

Now that she was here what would she say? Adrian twisted the end of her jumper sharply in every direction under the sun while she thought.

When she had looked into his eyes she had seen the man she knew, even if he was buried in the body of a killer. Matt may have killed, but she thought nothing less of him. After all, she couldn't hate the man she loved, that wouldn't make sense. Adrian only liked it when things made sense.

"I've missed you Adrian." The ex-star smiled as she looked surprised, "Yes, I still have human feelings."

"Y..Yes! I know that Matt, you know I do." Sighing she pushed her glasses up her nose again.

"It's a beautiful day today." That man was so good at changing the subject.

"Yes," Tears welled up, but she managed to blink them back down, "It is pleasant."

It was becoming too much for her to sit there, so many memories with him were flooding back. She had to move, it was hard to breath, but she wanted his presence with her. She relied on him now, just as she had done with Celeste. She had been hurt by him, just as Celeste had hurt her before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I hope you liked it folks! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my internet was suspended for a while. I'm truly sorry!!! I'll get around to doing the other requests soon too :)


	6. Chapter 6

Candy or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Franziska and Adrian

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is the ability to make words!

Dedicated to Tishu, Aki and everyone on Court-records!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach was almost void of life for once in the long, hot day. The children and their families had gone home for the day, the couples had gone to the bars for the evening. Only a dog-walker or two remained, strolling casually and slowly across the cooling sand.

Two remained sitting on the beach though. One was a blonde woman with glasses, knees pulled into her chest, and the other was a stern looking German with sky blue hair. They sat close to one another watching the setting sun casting long shadows of the pier across the gently rippling sea.

The two women were sat on a stripped towel, both dressed for the summer's day. The last dog-walker had left minutes ago and now the sun had practically left the sky, hanging on with only a few fingers of light remaining. The water was coming towards them in small waves, covering the beach ahead of the two.

Their eyes were fixed to the sunset which was rapidly disappearing now, neither one looked anywhere else, and the night was drawing closer. Slowly, and ever so carefully, the blue haired woman, Franziska Von Karma, placed her arm around the shoulders of the American, Adrian Andrews.

The blonde flinched slightly, but then seemed to welcome her touch, relish it. Snuggling close to Franziska Adrian smiled a small, unsure smile. The other woman didn't seem to notice, or at least she didn't seem to look down and see the smile, perhaps she had though. You could never tell with a Von Karma.

After the last light had faded away and the moon had come out Adrian pulled away from the embrace and stretched her arms above her head. Then they began to roll up the towel and head for the road next to the beach. Sand crunched under their shoes as they walked and the sea sloshed against it slowly, as if it was breathing.

Franziska looked to Adrian and sighed, not a sad sigh, but one of deep happiness and longing. Then the German paused.

"Would you like to get something to eat Adrian Andrews?" She winced at her own voice, she wished it had sounded more certain, and why did she always use her full name when she was nervous?

"That sounds great!" The blonde smiled, sweetly as a kitten, "I was just getting a little hungry."

A silence overcame the two, in which Franziska felt terribly awkward. That was one of her perfect flaws, she was never good at conversations. Then again she wasn't well practiced at dates, this was her first in the whole eighteen year of her life. Even the most perfect person would feel a little timid at the thought, unless they were completely stupid or arrogant.

"Oh!" Adrian let out a little gasp and the prosecutor jumped. Turning to her she saw the blonde's eyes light up with delight. "Look Franziska!"

And look Franziska did. She looked in the direction Adrian had pointed to see a small stall, one of the few left in the modern age, and was a little confused as to what had excited her girlfriend.

They walked over, Adrian did so a little quicker than Franziska.

"I've always wanted to try this." With those eyes Franziska would have bought her the entire stall, but, as it turned out, that wasn't necessary. All the American wanted was a small bag of the sweet, sticky, pink fluff which made the hearts of children leap into their throats. Candy Floss.

The prosecutor almost laughed at the sight as they walked. A grown woman grinning like a child as she munched on the candy. Franziska tried a little of the own she had bought and was surprised to find it tasted good.

The day was over, but they still had as long as they wanted. That was what they liked about each other, both were so dedicated to the relationship. They didn't want to loose their partner who they loved oh so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Thanks for reading again! This is the sixth chapter, wow. It's catching up to my longest fan fiction! Hope you all liked it, please R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Child or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Pearl and Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is love!

Dedicated to no one, just a random pairing.

WARNING! May give away some of JFA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched her as she laughed. Her high, innocent giggle sent a shiver up my spine, but not in an unpleasant way mind you. Her older sister was sat next to me, eyes glued to the performance in front as a clown performed his tricks and lions roared and magicians flew.

The circus was a place for children like those two, I felt a little left out at the sight of their glee and they merrily clapped and grinned to each other. I was like their father, or their brother, or some relation who was too old to enjoy it, but had come to watch over them.

The audience seemed empty, but for the little girl sat to my left, he bright eyes tearing up with laughter as she clutched her sides. She was so pure, so innocent. How could I not feel love for her? It would be a crime to do otherwise. Maybe it was a crime to do so.

We had met what seemed like only a day before when really it had been a year! How time flew when she was with me, how I wish I could stop it so I could spend forever with her.

"Nick! Look at it!" Maya pointed down to the arena where a lion was standing, proud and strong, before us.

I had to struggle to peel my eyes away from the young girl to show I was paying attention.

"Yes, I see it Maya." I tried to sound interested when really I was so terribly bored of it. I wished to hold Pearl, her eyes were so wide at the sight of the ferocious beast. She jumped when it roared.

Placing my hand on her shoulder I asked if she was alright. She looked at me with those harvest mouse eyes and spoke with her heavenly voice.

I believe she said she was fine, but i could not be sure, my ears only listened to the sound rather than the meaningless words. Words were no more than tools used to communicate, her voice was too pure for them.

I felt overcome with a sense of loss as she watched, unaware of my eyes dancing over her form. How could the girl ever understand what I felt for her? how could she ever see things my way?

I felt sick with myself for loving her so, but it was like a plague. I could not be cured of such feelings, no one chooses who they love, they can only control how they deal with it.

For me I was content to watch, never to touch. I knew it was still wrong and I accepted that. At first I had thought my feeling were that of friendship, but they were far to strong.

Maybe one day we could be together, maybe. I would be allowed to touch her in a few years time, if she let me. I could wait for her love, as mine would build up and p into a tower so high only she could climb it and conquer it.

It was wrong, so terribly wrong, but that's why it appealed to me. I wanted to go against the law, go against what I stood up for every day of my sick life.

I would wait and hope and pray she loved me back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Yeah, very short I know! I was just doing a small pairing which was posted up on a forum Hope you liked it and sorry. Please R&R, but no abuse please.


	8. Chapter 8

Clouds or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Maya and Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is my interpretations!

Dedicated to me I guess, I love the pairing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To kill time while Maya got dressed Phoenix flicked through the channels on the television. Nothing was on that was of any interest to the attorney, but he wasn't keen on watching that screen today anyway. He was more interested in the girl who, at that moment, stood in the bathroom changing into a fresh outfit.

They had stayed up most of the night again, the second time that week, working on the case. It was a tricky one, no doubt, and the only reason Phoenix hadn't given up was because of Maya's encouragement. Thanks to her they'd done it.

"Maya!" He stood up, pushing the off button, "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah! Hold on a sec Nick!" Her reply came hurried and frustrated. She was so slow at getting dressed.

Phoenix pottered around for a bit, his mind not really focusing on what it was he was doing. His suit was itchy and he wasn't at all used to wearing formal attire. He approached the mirror and glanced at himself. The suit was made rather hurriedly, and the tie needed to be straightened, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

A little time passed as he made his suit neat and then he sat on the couch once more. The clock ticked away slowly in the background and his eyes felt heavy. He'd barely slept tht week.

After about ten minutes Phoenix was dozing on the couch. He felt something brush his cheek and jumped, looking up to see Maya standing over him with a small smile on her face.

"Come one, we're going to be late." The Attorney jumped up, agreeing with her. Then he noticed how fine she looked, out of her Spirit Medium clothes and in a formal dress.

He wanted to tell her how good she looked, how her hair matched the black satin like toast and butter.

"You like it Nick?" Maya played with a piece of her hair, looking up at his flushed face.

"Um, yeah, you look..." If only words could describe it.

A small chuckle and smile, "Thanks" She looked up to the clock on the wall, "Oh! We'd better get going, or we really are going to be late!"

They ran down the stair together, Maya taking the blushing lawyer's hand as they did so. The cab was waiting outside and they both bundled into the back.

"Sorry we took so long!" Maya apologised to the driver, "You know how long guys can take to choose their clothes." They laughed together and Phoenix flushed even more than before.

The night was dark and yet peaceful. Moonlight flooded down, managing to get past the artificial lights on the sidewalk. Shadows stood out even more than in the day, probably because it was so dark and yet so bright on that night.

The streets were void of life and as they sped past none of them gave a damn who was out and about that night. Most people would be tucked up in bed, or relaxing after a hard weeks work with their partner.

The restaurant's lights spread across the street like water on concrete, drowning all shadows and darkness around it. It looked like a beacon.

After paying the cab driver the two made their way to the entrance where they were met by one of the waiters who took them to their reserved seats.

"Wow!" Maya exclaimed when she opened the menu, "Everything looks so good." She sighed a little, "It's all so expensive though..."

"Don't worry about it." Phoenix shut his own menu with a sharp snap, "You order anything you want Maya, you deserve it after all that work." A smile played on his lips, "We got a big pay-check from our last client anyway, so that should be more than enough for this meal."

"You're right Nick," Her eyes lit up as she scanned the delicious descriptions of the high class food.

They ordered what they wanted and waited for the waiter to bring the dishes. They had really splashed out this time, for once. The meal was as fantastic as they had expected and they talked while they ate, laughing with each other and remembering times before.

Afterwards they stood outside, waiting for the cab they called to arrive. The street was becoming dark now, the lights of the restaurants fading as each of them closed in turn.

The stars lit up the night sky, surrounding the moon like a thousand tiny bugs around a flower. Maya starred up into the beautiful sky, her eyes illuminated by the natural lighting.

"It's beautiful." She looked to Phoenix, eyes full of wonder, "Isn't it nick?"

"It sure is." He couldn't hold the smile back, "It sure is."

Their hands met as they watched the stars glowing, the moon blooming as the clouds parted once again. They leaned on each other, friends, lovers, siblings, it didn't matter. They were together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Hope you liked it everyone! Please R&R for me :) I'm still open for suggestions!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Closet or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Franziska and Gumshoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own are my reviews!

Dedicated to Subaru!

WARNING! May contain some small spoilers here and there for JFA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how hard Detective Gumshoe tried she would always be two steps ahead of him. He would go one way and she would be waiting right around the next corner with that whip of hers just to make him pay for some mistake he had made in his haste to please her.

That was as deep as their relationship reached, or so thought the detective. Franziska Von Karma was a hard woman to read at the best of time and he could never tell what she was thinking or feeling.

Ever since that tracking device had been attached to him, Gumshoe had been extra careful around the woman, doing his best to please her and meet up to her shockingly high standards. So far the detective thought he had been doing pretty well, but, of course, he didn't know what she thought.

"Detective!" It was late in the afternoon that day when she called to him, ordering all attention in the room to be on her with just her voice.

Detective Dick Gumshoe turned from his desk and put down the file he had been folding into the shape of an aeroplane.

"Um, Ms. Von Karma!" He bumbled over to her as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes Detective?" She waited a moment for a reply, but when none came she spoke again, "I have a small matter to discuss with you, come now."

It was an order, not a question.

"Yes Ms. Von Karma, pal!" The detective stood awkwardly while she looked him up and down and then he followed her, almost jogging to keep up with her brisk pace.

Outside the police building stood a small yellow cab, quite clean compared to most. Franziska got inside and the car in the front and Dick Gumshoe slumped into the cramped backseat.

"Where are we going pal?" He asked, but the prosecutor paid him no heed, ignoring his question completely and utterly with a small frown on her sharp features.

The cab sped along the road. The journey to the apartment building was short and uninterrupted by other traffic, it was a weekday before rush hour after all. There had been few people outside too, only a few people heading to meet with others or do what it was they did in the day time through the week.

The car pulled over and the two got out, Franziska leaving the Detective to pay the fee. Not waiting for him she headed into the building and he had to chase her, almost loosing his way once or twice before he saw her round the corner.

The building was small and a little shabby, it smelt a bit stale too. The Detective wondered what a woman like Von Karma was doing with him in a place like this.

They took the stairs to the top floor, Franziska didn't break a sweat unlike Gumshoe. Reaching into her pocket she drew forth a key, short and gold in colour. It fitted the room's lock perfectly and turning with a soft click.

"Sit Detective." She gestured to the sofa and then left him alone in the small placid room.

"Ms Von Karma, why did you bring me here?" Gumshoe directed his question to the open doorway, "Why did you bring me here pal?"

"You may enter Detective." The voice was filled with warning. Warning him not to question her motives he guessed.

"Yes Ms Von Karma pal." Obeying her command, for that's what it was, Gumshoe entered the dark little room.

The Detective cried out as he was grabbed from behind and shoved forward. He couldn't see for the darkness, but it smelt like a cupboard, quite a large one too. A woman's scent lingered in the air around him as he struggled to stand.

A delicate hand cupped his chin and a soft tongue wet his cheek lightly. Flushing significantly the Detective tried to pull away, but the woman was on top of him.

"Ms Von Karma?!" He exclaimed, his voice raising in pitch as she nipped his ear, drawing a little blood which she lapped up.

"Quiet Detective." Her voice was filled with the power of seduction, making him feel weak in his limbs, "That's an order."

Gumshoe noticed how Franziska's gloves were missing so suddenly, how her long nail raked across his now bare chest. He gasped and let out a small noise as she clutched him to her chest, smothering his mouth with hers.

The whip was holding him down, striking him on occasion, but lacking the normal force. His chest hurt from the raw marks she had left, his neck hurt from her nip and bites. Her mouth tasted salty from his own blood and semen.

All of a sudden the lights turned on, blinding them both for a moment, taking them from their erotic dream.

"Who's in here?" A voice called out, "Franziska is that you?" Phoenix' voice was easily recognisable. "You're a little early aren't you?"

"Hmph," Gumshoe recognised Edgeworth's sigh and jumped to his feet, grabbing his clothes and shoving them on as quickly as possible. Franziska stayed quiet a moment, her body already clothed in a super-human speed.

"One moment." Her voice was soft as she looked to him, a light smile playing on her lips. "It was fun Detective." Then she walked out to the other two men she had captured before he.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

End! Hope you enjoyed it folks, please R&R! I hope you don't mind it coming up a little early!


	10. Chapter 10

Companion or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Phoenix and Larry

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own are my typing fingers!

Dedicated to LazyCatfish27!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school yard was packed out with children. There were many different age ranges out at the break from lessons. The younger children played games, like tag, and the older chatted and strolled around lazily on the warm summer's day.

The teachers watched the kids half-heartedly, ignoring them mostly in order to concentrate on their own conversations. They would only be pulled away by crying, or an injury, or to break up a fight.

Phoenix, Miles and Larry sat on a short wall dividing the younger children's playground from the older one's. The three, always together nowadays, were eating their lunch and chatting to each other as they did so.

"Hey Nick, didya see that awesome show on last night?" Larry asked the spiky haired kid next to him.

"Err...nah, I didn't see it, which one was it?" Phoenix replied, taking a bite from his salami sandwich.

"That one about the ninja dude, ya know it right Edgey?"

The smartly dressed boy on the other side on Phoenix looked up as he stabbed a piece of pasta with his fork.

"Yes, I do believe I remember that idiotic show Larry." He sighed and popped the pasta into his mouth as Larry objected.

"No way man! That shows kicks ass! Tell him Nick!"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess."

"See?"

Smugly Larry scooped up his sandwich and took a proud bite from it. His nose wrinkled and he dumped the food back into his lunch box.

"Ew! What the hell is this stuff?" He spat out the mouth full and slammed the lid of the box closed. "Damn."

"I'm going to go back into class," Miles straightened his bowtie and stood up, brushing his clothes down, "I'll see you later Phoenix, Larry."

"Hmph." Larry grumbled as one of his friends left their wall. His stomach let out a small growl and he clutched it.

"Niiiick," He whined, "I'm dyin' here!" He rolled off the wall onto the floor and Phoenix looked up from his lunch.

"Jeez! Fine, take the other one." The dark haired boy held out his other sandwich reluctantly, "Anything to shut you up."

Jumping to his feet Larry grinned his silly grin.

"Thanks a bunch Nick, you always come through for me!" He bit into the bread savagely, "Mmmm! now that's what I call food!"

"Yeah yeah."

"You aren't mad again Nick? you always get mad!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Suuuuure." Larry sat on the wall once more, holding out a half eaten sandwich, "If you really want it just take it back."

"No, that's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The sat in silence while Larry finished his sandwich and licked his lips.

"Well! Edgey's probably missing us huh?"

"Yeah, maybe." Phoenix looked a little down.

"You don't look good Nick, you feel ill?" Larry asked with concern, "Was it cos I ate your sandwich?"

Phoenix let out a small laugh and Larry grinned, "There we go! I knew you'd laugh!"

They got to their feet and began to head back into the school as the bell went for lessons to begin.

"Hey Larry," Phoenix twiddled his fingers as he walked, his face a little heated, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem!" He walked a little slower, "I'm glad your okay now though Nicky."

"Yeah, thanks Larry, I mean it."

"Yeah? Ya can stop with the thanking now ya know Nick." Phoenix saw a slight flush come to his friends face and he smiled a little, "Sure, sorry Larry."

The two walked on to their next class unaware they were being watched. Miles sank to the ground as they turned around the corner.

__

Damn him! That idiot Phoenix! He's so stupid! He drew his knees into his chest and covered his face with his arms. _I bet he doesn't even realise. I bet he'd never notice me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done :) I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R for me!


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Edgeworth and Franziska

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is myself!

Dedicated to Jade!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both raised by Manfred Von Karma, he was their father, their guardian. The two were like brother and sister, siblings, and yet there always seemed to be something more between them.

Miles was very aloof, stoic and unknown by many. Franziska was loud, self confident and strong. Both wanted perfection when they first set out to be Prosecutors.

That was the one thing they shared. Perfection. Both were cunning about how they got it, uncaring about who's lives they ruined. Apart from that, even though they were raised together, they had nothing more in common.

The day was cold; winter breezes flooded the streets of the city. Miles Edgeworth, Prosecutor, started out to his office from his apartment. His suit was neat as per usual, cravat specially made by his tailor to be perfect in any weather.

He got into his red sports car, his pride and joy, and began to drive. The engine rumbled softly, like thunder as the car sped silently down the road.

Puddles from the recent down pour were frozen over and people's breath came out in smoky clouds.

Children going on their holidays blew out their breath and giggled at the resulting white mist. Adults stood at bus stops or walked down the street hurriedly, hoping to escape the cold as soon as possible.

Miles' didn't pay them any heed, as ever, and was lost in his head while he drove. It had been that was since he was very young, no more than a child. He had always been stuck in his clever mind.

That was why he hadn't been very popular at school, not that he cared. Not until he'd saved that spiky haired boy from being punished. That had earned him the friendship of Phoenix and Larry.

The light ahead turned red and he stopped his car. Time ticked by on his watch and cars sped across the road in front of him. Leaning back Miles looked to the car next to him. He was surprised to see his blue haired sister figure.

She too turned and saw him and a surprised look registered on her features. It was quickly replaced by her usual scowl.

The light was still red and yet Miles wanted nothing more than to speed through them to escape this woman.

She rolled down her window and out of politeness he did the same. The air outside the car was freezing and he was annoyed to have to loose the heat he had.

"Well well, Miles Edgeworth," She looked a little at a loss for what to say, "What has you out at this time in the morning?"

He sighed, "Work," Franziska said nothing, probably hoping he would continue, "That's why you are out here isn't it Franziska?"

"Yes it is," The stayed silent for a moment and the light flicked to amber.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yes, later."

They rolled up their windows and drove along the road, Franziska speeding ahead of him. He was in no rush anyway, he'd let her win the race to work for once.

"Heh," He chuckled to himself, allowing a minute of laughter to overcome him. She had always been like this, since they had been younger. Maybe that's what made them fit so well together, they were like fire and heat, green and red, life and death.

Miles knew he would see her later, they always met for lunch at work and then later they would go home, maybe this time they would be together when they went. He hoped so, He wanted her to be with him on Christmas eve.

Miles Edgeworth would give her the best present he could that year. Yes, it would be perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Over again :) I have four or five more requests to do right now, but I'll try and get one up each week. I update on most Sundays if I can now! Please R&R!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Crime or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Edgeworth and Manfred

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is my internet!

Dedicated to LazyCatfish27!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was like a father to Miles. He _was_ his father in a sense, after all he had raised him from a young age along with his own daughter.

Now Manfred was following the path fate had set out for him. He would pay for his crime with his own life. A life for a life, that was the law of that part of the world. You kill someone and you get caught then you get killed too.

Maybe that was unfair, maybe it was unjust to some people, but that was how it went. That is the law that brought Manfred Von Karma to the execution chamber.

There were a few people allowed to come to see, a few came by duty and others by interest. Most wore grim expressions, but a few chattered excitedly like the fools they were.

Miles sat near the back on an empty row, normal suit switched for a black one, still with his cravat. A cravat like the one his adopted father wore before he had been found guilty.

His arms were crossed and one leg lay over the other as he waited for the last few people to file in. The room was lit quite well and yet it still seemed pitch black to the young Prosecutor. The only thing he could see was the table on which Manfred would be executed.

A soft noise made him look up into the eyes of his sister-figure, Franziska Von Karma, Manfred's daughter.

Her face was ashen as she took a seat next to him, her eyes void of the life they contained normally. Miles on looked at her for a moment before he turned back to the object behind the glass before them.

"Miles Edgeworth," He turned from his thoughts to look at her once more.

"I'm..." For once she seemed unable to speak. Franziska took a breath, "I'm sorry you had to come."

He sighed, eyes clouding a little with tears he held back.

"No, it's alright Franziska."

She looked at him, her eyes persecuting him; judging him.

The room fell silent and the two turned to face the glass. The execution was about to begin. Death by lethal injection.

"He was like my father you know." Miles spoke quietly, his voice slightly choked with the lump in his throat, "Like a father."

"Yes, I understand Miles."

He looked away, unable to watch, tears didn't fall, but he knew they would later. He was so sorry to have Phoenix as his friend. If it hadn't been for him he would never have known the truth, he could've lived his lie. He would never have seen the justice carried out. He would never have had to forgive the defence attorney if he hadn't been his friend.

"Damn." He clenched his jaw silently and closed his eyes, imaging a time which was better, where him and Manfred had been together. They had been so close. They had been friends, brothers, father and son.

Now that was all over with one stupid little needle.

"It's over," Franziska's voice sounded unreal to him as he sat there, empty inside. He couldn't feel anything at that moment, he was too stunned.

"He's gone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Yes, this is slightly more angsty eh? ; Ah well, R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13

Crush or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Franziska and Larry

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is my typability!

Dedicated to Lyrical Rawr!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hair always caught my eye as she walked past me. My heart missed a beat, my breath caught in my throat. What was this painful feeling in my stomach, in my chest? I could never see her face, she always alluded me somehow. She was a tricky one, maybe that's what got me so interested in her in the first place.

I was standing in the park the first time I caught a glance of her. I had a job selling hotdogs to the public, not well paid, standing up for eight hours a day, but I needed what little money they gave me.

The cherry blossoms were out in full bloom and rained pink petals down onto my shoulders. I was packing up for the day when I saw her. That pale hair, cut short and neatly. Those tight clothes, that whip in her hands.

At first I had been surprised by her appearance, but it only took me the night to work out I was feeling that oh so familiar feeling of that thing deep inside every person's heart.

Love. Pure and simple. Well, it wasn't pure and it was kind of confusing, but I knew it was love! How had I fallen in love with someone I couldn't even see that well? Well, the answer wasn't one I could give. Maybe it was her attractive shape? Yeah, that was probably it. When I had answered that question I took to looking out for her everyday.

I worked out which days she came out on, which route she took and what time to look for her. I was so worried I would miss her that I ended up squirting a small boy in the eye with sauce.

After loosing my job, of my own free will of course, I sat on the bench further on down the route she had taken for so many days.

Now I was going to see her face. It was so exciting! I couldn't wait to see what sort of a woman she was.

Just my luck ,she didn't turn up. Not that day, not the next, not even after a week! I was ready to give up and head home for the day, but then I saw her.

I would remember that whip anywhere, that hair, those odd looking clothes. It was all there, all there for me to see, even her face.

I took it all in, my mouth agape and my eyes wide. A child near by laughed and point in my direction, I'm not sure if it was at someone behind me.

Her eyes drew my in, they looked so powerful! She obviously had confidence, something I like in women.

I stood up, my legs feeling a bit like spaghetti. I had finally gotten to see her! My faceless crush! It was all too much, I didn't know what to say to her, but if I didn't say something she was gonna get past me!

"Hey," She ignored me and walked on. She was such a tease!

"Hey, err, pretty lady!"

She stopped this time, spinning around on her heel to face me.

"What?"

Now I had her attention I didn't know what to say. I felt my face heat a little and I lowered my eyes to the ground, then back up to her legs.

Her eyes were like daggers and as her whip raised above her head I gaped at the strength she hit me with it. It was far too strong for a little woman like her.

"Hmph!" She huffed in a familiar way, like someone I knew used to do. Then she was gone, walking at such a pace I would have had to run after her.

That was it! I didn't see her again after that.

__

Larry looked to his spiky-haired friend to see his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"Hey Nick! It wasn't that shocking was it?"

"Gaaagg." Phoenix was frozen at the story.

If only poor Larry had known that the woman with the whip was fooling around with the attorney and his prosecuting friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading :) Please review 3


	14. Chapter 14

Cans or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Phoenix and Mia

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is my impression of love!

Dedicated to CR Forums!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The income that month was as poor as the last. The fridge was empty, the television disconnected, the heating turned off, the gas shut down. It was a bad time for the young attorney, Phoenix Wright.

Thanks to a lack of crime in the area he had barely had anything to do, his life had come to a stand still. No more work for the moment.

Things didn't look like they would pick up either. The whole city had been pretty quiet, only petty theft and antisocial behaviour disturbing the citizens.

Now this would have been a good thing for most of the people living there, but not for a lawyer. A lawyer needed crime to work. Maybe not if they were in housing or divorce, but an attorney in criminal law needed _something _to happen once in a while.

Phoenix dug a spoon into a can of tinned tuna and sighed, eating the oily fish with a wrinkled nose. He should have been used t it by now, living rough, but it took longer for some than others.

There came a knock at the door and he stood, glad to be able to put the stinking can down. He wasn't expecting anyone, maybe it was some work. The thought raised his hopes and he leapt over the ball of washing he needed to do once he could spare the change to go to the dry cleaners.

"Phoenix!" Mia stood outside, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Ah! Mia!" He side stepped to block her view of his mess of an apartment, "What a...surprise!"

"Hmm, I'm sure it is." She glance past and her smile faded a little, "What on earth happened here?" A look of concern struck her features, "You didn't get robbed did you?"

"Ahaha...no, no." Phoenix smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing like that."

She somehow manage to get past him in that short space of time he was talking and was busy moving items of clothing into a pile.

"Err, Mia? What're you doing?" The spiky haired attorney dodged around her, trying to stop her as she picked up his wardrobe strewn across the floor.

"I am cleaning up this mess, what else would I be doing Phoenix?"

"hmmm, guess that was a stupid question huh?"

Mia didn't reply, but crouch down and picked up a pair of his boxers. A blush engulfed the young man's face and he dropped down beside her, grabbing them and throwing them as far as he could to the other side of the room.

"Why don't you let me finish this up? You can help yourself to..." He ran through a mental list of what was in his cupboards, "Fancy some tuna?"

His mentor smiled, "Why not?"

Phoenix watched her go into the kitchen, thinking he saw her chuckle a little, but he couldn't be sure. His blush hadn't been that obvious had it?

He gathered up the rest of his underwear and buried them under his dirty shirts and trousers. His heart was hammering from her amused aura. She'd seen his underwear, his boxers! It wasn't everyday someone could say that. _'My mentor's seen my undies!'_

"Mmmm," He looked round and met Mia's eyes, "This is very nice, thank you Phoenix."

"Um, no problem."

She took a seat on the couch and smiled as she chewed on a bit of the flaked fish in brine. The silence was a little eerie to the young attorney's ears.

"So..." He tried to strike off a conversation, "Why the visit?"

Mia swallowed her mouthful and placed the tin on the coffee table. She sat a little straighter, Phoenix couldn't stop his eyes wandering to her cleavage.

"Well," She seemed a little lost for words and slid off the couch to sit next to him on the floor. "I thought about how slow everything was at the moment for you and thought I would pay you a visit. To see how you were doing."

Phoenix smiled a little, "Thanks, I'm glad you came. It's been so quiet here lately."

The room was quiet as they sat there. Mia looked into her student's eyes, so deep and full of emotion. They moved closer, leaned in. Her breath was on his lips, he could barely breath through the fear, love, hunger, happiness. His emotions had gone haywire, insane. By her rapid breath he guessed the same was happening to her.

Their lips met and parted. They stared in shock mat each other. Then his eyes closed and their lips melted together over and over, tasting each other, but frightened to go too deep. The rolled over and Phoenix held her in his arms, eyes closed, feeling her beneath him.

He relished every minute.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Thanks for reading, please review! i hope you enjoyed it folks!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Can't or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Phoenix and Miles

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is...!

Dedicated to D-Berry from CR Forums!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been friends for so long. It was almost as if they could have been brothers, had they lived together anyway. Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth had been so close for so long.

They had then separated, gone their own ways. Phoenix had always remembered that boy who had stood up for him in his hour of need, but Mile had forgotten.

That was until they had met again years later. Miles had regretted all that time they had missed, all that time he had erased from his mind until that one turning point. Phoenix had changed him, helped him, disciplined him.

Miles' thought train was snapped brutally in two by the voice of his companion. He realised he had forgotten he was with someone at that moment.

"Don't tell me the great Miles Edgeworth is shy!" Her voice shook him from his thoughts and he looked to the woman sat next to him.

They were in his office, on his couch. The woman's naked body was pushed up against his still clothed one. Her body heat made him uncomfortably hot.

"Not at all." The teasing didn't affect the young prosecutor one bit, he was used to it now. That was something that girls did, something they found entertaining. Miles Edgeworth certainly wasn't shy.

She smirked and pulled at his precious cravat, tugging it gently and wrapping it around her fingers.

"Come on then.

"Mmmph." They fell down, the woman sitting on top of him. His cravat slipped from around his neck and his clothes practically melted from his body under her grasp.

The sensation would have been pleasurable to nearly any man, but not Miles. He couldn't stand the stench of her body, the taste of her flesh, the noises she made.

The fact was that he only played these little games with the women because he wanted to fool himself. He couldn't be anything, but heterosexual. He was special, but not homosexual. He was sure of it. That was up until that spiky haired man had re-entered his life.

Miles Edgeworth was only trying to fool himself, no one else knew his deep desires. If only the prosecutor could bend his own will as well as those of others.

What was the point of being successful when you couldn't experience the joy of love? There was none. That was the only answer he could think of.

"Miles, honey, what's wrong?" He came back to the real world only to see the woman staring up at him with wide rabbit eyes.

"Sorry..." He muttered and brushed a hand back through his bangs, "Thinking."

"At a time like this?! Jeez! You think too much."

Edgeworth agreed, but didn't reply.

His thought pattern that was drawing him deep inside, away from prying eyes, was telling him that this woman was actually that defence attorney. Suddenly the whole experience was far more enjoyable.

He stroked a hand down her thigh and joined with her lips, kissing her. The Phoenix he saw before him writhed beneath him, gasping for air as he pulled back to let the woman Phoenix breathe.

Maybe he could just do this for now, until he found that courage to accept himself and ask that man to become his lover.

Maybe one day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Hope you enjoyed it! sorry it was short :o R&R!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Coffee or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Phoenix and Miles

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is...music!

Dedicated to CR Forums!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat awkwardly in the chair, feeling a little self conscious of his clothing in the fine office. His old friend and rival, Miles Edgeworth, sat opposite him, only a desk separating them.

Miles took a sip of his coffee then flicked through the paperwork on his desk. He didn't pay the attorney any attention as he busied himself in the work he had yet to complete. The young attorney's hands tightened into fists, anger rising, as his friend and lover ignoring him after allowing him in. If he hadn't wanted to talk why would he have let him come in anyway?

Sighing, Miles nibbled the end of his pen, looking a little bored. He still said nothing. Then he scribbled down a few words and began reading the rest of the paper. Once he finished he sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee again, a small frown on his face.

Phoenix shot to his feet and turned to go, storming to the door. If Miles wouldn't talk to him then there was no point in him being there.

"Wright?" Edgeworth's voice echoed in his ears as he paused and then turned, "You came to see me?"

Now the pen had been put down and the papers put to one side. He had the prosecutors entire attention.

"I wanted to talk Edgeworth,"

A sip of coffee, a breath out, "go on."

"I wanted to talk to you...about our...relationship." It was hard to say out loud, harder than he would have thought.

Another sip, another breath, "Our relationship?"

Phoenix played with his fingers, looking at the floor. He couldn't meet the man's eyes, it felt so strange to be talking to him about this.

"You know...we..um..."

"We what?"

He took a deep breath, " We slept together." Phoenix took a step back, a little surprised at saying it.

"We did." Edgeworth didn't seem the least perturbed by the concept.

Now he was even more taken aback, "Well, I was wondering where our relationship would be going from here." After saying all of that before it was quite easy now, though his face was burning red. He could tell without even looking.

"Heh," Phoenix finally met his lover's eyes, they were filled with...amusement? Miles took another sip of his coffee and smiled a little, eyes locked onto his partner's.

"What on earth do you mean Wright? What relationship?" Phoenix took another step back, his heart freezing.

"So we slept together, what does that mean?" Edgeworth continued, "Do you know how many women I sleep with? Do you know how many men?"

"N...no..."

"Heh, silly Wright, you thought that meant something didn't you?" Another sip, "Welcome to the real world."

"B..but...all those things you said to me..."

"Small talk Wright, can't you accept it? There is _nothing _between us. There is no _relationship_ to speak of."

Phoenix stood frozen as his old friend smiled at him, sipping coffee before him. Mocking him. His hands were shaking, Phoenix couldn't control himself any longer.

"You bastard! you said you loved me!" Tears pricked his eyes, escaping slowly at first, then forming a steady stream down his cheeks, "You lied!"

"Shhh, don't shout about it." Miles huffed, crossing his legs, "Someone will wonder if there's trouble."

"Don't give me that you sick freak! You can't just sleep with me like a whore in the street! I'm better than that!"

"Yes yes, alright!" The prosecutors eyes flicked around the door, worried, "I never said you were one."

"I loved you..." Phoenix hung his head, defeated, overwhelmed by his sobs.

As he heard footsteps he went to raise his tearful eyes. He gasped to see his friend's face so close. It left is breathless, despite his anger.

"Silly Wright," He kissed him gently, "You're so silly."

No matter how hard Phoenix tried to pull away, scared of more heart break and upset, he couldn't. The man's lips met his and parted. Their tongues entwined and he coudl taste the bitterness of the coffee Miles had been drinking a moment before. The worries and regret from before had vanished in a moment.

"No one's ever said that to me before." Edgeworth smiled at him, "Maybe you are different."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Done, sorry for the wait! please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Comfy or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Phoenix and Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is...media player!

Dedicated to D-Berry, my muse, from CR Forums!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up early was a pain, Phoenix sometimes wondered why he bothered to be an attorney in the first place. There didn't seem to be any upside. Getting up early, being poor, helping everyone but himself, being poor.

Maya was always bright and cheerful, how she managed it God only knew, maybe there was something about helping people she enjoyed? Miles and Franziska were always so grouchy too, they would probably understand his complaints.

They didn't work with him every day of the week though. They weren't there to support him when he felt tired, when he felt down.

He looked up from the papers on his desk and saw Maya, who was humming a little tune, dusting around the office. She was useful though. He gave her a small smile when she looked over, her eyes wide and bright as ever.

She did help him feel better though, and he could never stay mad at her for more than a minute. Maya never seemed to need any help herself though. She seemed super human, far too happy, cheerful, joyous and without a care in the world. Even in trials she seemed to smile, even when he was loosing she would grin and tell him never to give up.

Why did that make him want to smile back at her though? All she was doing was encouraging him, nice as that was it wasn't anything special.

"Oh Niiiick!" Phoenix jumped and looked up to see her leaning over at him, her top hanging a little open at the front. He drew his eyes away and leant on his hand.

"Yes Maya?"

"You've been doodling all over your work!" He looked down at the page and gasped, the paper was covered in little love hearts, stars, trees and warped animals. "What's up?"

"The sky." He gave a little shrug when she shot him a glare, "I don't know, I'm just tired I guess."

"So sleep then!" She put on a pouty face and crossed her arms, "I mean, if you're tired then you should sleep."

Her face made him want to reach out and grab her, but he restrained himself.

"I would if I could, but I have to get all this damn work done by tonight." Looking at the pile made Phoenix feel a little sick. It was going to take him hours!

"Well, I could help if you want?" She jumped behind the desk and looked for somewhere to sit. "Hmmm, looks like I'm gonna have to sit on your lap huh?"

"Wha...wha...what?!" The spiky haired attorney felt his face heat and he looked away to hide it. "W..why not just get another chair?"

"Um...because there aren't any?" She put her hands on her hips, "Stop being a baby about it, I'm not _that_ heavy!"

"Ah...I never said you were..."

"Then move away from the desk so I can sit down!"

"Fine!" He sat, rigid, as she sat down on his legs and moved to the paper work.

"This is such a mess!" She grabbed at a few stray papers teetering on the edge of the monstrous stack, "You need to get more organised Nick."

"Uh huh?" Face bright red and every muscle in his body tightened Phoenix sat very uncomfortably, vaguely wondering that if the chair was moved would he stay in that position and if Maya would even notice it had gone.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"So..." Maya twisted the edge of the paper she held, she looked at him and smiled shyly, "I'm a little bored with this now."

"R..really?" Phoenix was anything but bored. He was just enjoying the feel of Maya's thighs on his.

"Wanna take a break?"

"S..sure?"

Maya got off and Phoenix relaxed completely, his body hurt from being so tense for so long. He looked at the clock to see it had been about two hours. No wonder he was in pain. He had a dead leg too.

She plonked herself down on the sofa and flicked on the television. Phoenix looked a little dazed, but sat on the sofa too.

"Want to watch anything?" He shook his head, "Okay then." They left the random program to play out in the background. Maya leant back and pressed up against him. Phoenix felt suddenly very happy, all he wanted to do was smile. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. She pushed in closer to him and he could feel her body heat mix with his.

He then realised that feeling he got when he was with her wasn't annoyance, or tiredness. It was longing. He longed to be able to hold her like this every day in his arms, to be able to make her feel safe with him.

She seemed to want the same, or maybe it was just this golden moment in time. He held her close, doing what his longing told him to, and she let him. She didn't mind when he bent his head and kissed the top of her head either.

Eventually her breathing slowed and the television seemed duller than before. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. The thought sent a smile to his lips and he allowed it to take form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

There you go! Another PXM chapter! Sorry, but no one requested anything so I decided to write this up. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!!!


	18. Chapter 18

C or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Edgeworth and Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own are...albums!

Dedicated to LZ and Aki Adventures!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya drifted gloomily around the office. There was nothing to do on a hot day like this. Families were out having fun, couples were eating ice cream together. She wanted to be able to join them.

However, she was trapped in Nick's little office. There was no air conditioning, he couldn't afford it, and the window wouldn't open very much. The paint job Nick had done was pretty shabby so they ended up sticking halfway.

Taking a break seemed like a good idea so she sat down in the attorneys chair and lent back, sighing. All that work could wait, she needed a nap anyway. She closed her eyes and let her body relax and slowly drifted off.

In her slumber she thought she heard someone say her name, a dreamy voice that sounded familiar. When a hand touched her forehead she groggily awoke, her eyes sliding open slowly. Someone loomed over her, it was a man, she could tell by the scent.

His hair brushed gently against her face as he lent down to kiss her hair. Maya stayed perfectly still while this happened, trying to keep her breath slow and steady so she didn't let on to him that she was awake.

He began to pull away and, curious as she was, she closed her eyes. Waiting until the door clicked shut seemed like an eternity, but eventually it did.

Maya was scared to open her eyes at first, but she did after a little while, slowly at first, then wide when she saw no one was there.

Who had it been? She was shaking slightly from the experience. The guy had kissed her! Maybe not on the lips, but still. That was more than any other guy had done to her. She'd never been kissed at all and she was in her late teens. Did this count as her first?

She shook her head, trying to keep the squeak she wanted to let out behind her lips. Instead she let out a breath.

Just as she turned to go and get a drink the door opened and she leapt to face it. Maya glared at Phoenix as he shut and locked the door.

"Hey Maya." He walked over to the desk. He turned and looked at her, "You look...um.."

"What?" Glancing in the mirror she realised she was pale, like she'd just had a nightmare, "Hahaha...I..had a bad dream."

"Oh right." He kept his eyes on her a little longer then broke his stare, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Maya jumped and stuttered, "N..no! Heh heh...why'd you think that?"

"Just wondering, what's up with the weird reaction?"

"Nothing! Nothing is up!"

"Okaaay..." He turned and walked to the door, "I forgot the groceries, I'll go pick those up."

"S..sure, see you later then."

"Bye."

The door shut again and Maya took a seat at the desk, her hands were shaking pretty badly and her heart was pounding like a drum.

Sat in the silence she thought of where she had heard that voice before, where she had smelt that scent before.

It was all so confusing. If she'd been brave enough to look at him then she wouldn't be in this mess, wondering who her mystery kisser was. Still, he probably would've freaked out if she'd seen him. That might've been more awkward.

Pondering the man she took a seat once more and flicked the television on. Maybe he would come back again sometime. Maya thought that would be quite nice. It made her smile a bit.

Then there was a knock at the door. Maya looked at it suspiciously then got up, turned off the TV, and went to answer it.

At the door she turned the handle and opened it to see Miles Edgeworth standing before her. She was a little surprised to see him.

"Mister Edgeworth! Hey"

"Hello Maya,"

"Um...Nick isn't around at the moment, he went shopping. He'll be back a bit later if you wanna see him then?"

"Oh no, I didn't come here to see Wright." He looked behind her into the office, "Is anyone else about?"

"Um, no. It's just me." She stepped aside, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Yes, thank you." He stepped into the room and Maya followed, trying to look like she was busy by grabbing some papers close by.

"Would you like a drink?" She wasn't sure what to ask him, they'd never really talked that much before. They weren't old friends like him and Nick.

"Yes, thank you." He looked around, a little lost looking.

"Um, I'll go get you something, take a seat." She turned to go, but then remembered she hadn't asked what he wanted.

"I'd like water please."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back!" She headed to the desk and picked up her canteen, pouring the water with shaking hands into a plastic cup.

A breath on her neck made her jump. Miles was behind her, watching her hand as it shook the cup.

"Are you scared Maya?" His voice seemed familiar, like she'd heard that tone before. Suddenly she realised as he leant down to kiss her. He was the man from before. Her mystery kisser!

The thought excited her and he held her close as her heart pounded as it had before. The kiss wasn't just on her hair this time, it was on her cheek and her lips. Her first proper kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Another chapter, another pairing:D Hope you enjoyed, please R&R you guys!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Care or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Gumshoe and Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own are...teeth?!

Dedicated to LazyCatfish27!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick Gumshoe sat in his car, the handbrake pulled on to keep it in one place. The street by the office was empty, even cars didn't pass by on Sunday afternoons. The Detective was sucking gently on a cigarette and kept blowing the smoke out the window o stop it filling up the car.

The sun was low in the sky and the breeze was cool, refreshing. He was waiting for someone to emerge from the door close by, but until then he would wait. A sandwich was in the glove compartment when he opened it and he took it out. It was a steak sandwich, his favourite filling, the Detective had bought on the way in a small shop.

Taking a bite he sat back and watched the clouds above move past him slowly and softly. The sky was a warm orange and yellow with hints of red here and there. Like a watercolour painting. The sky, like the road, was empty of life. No birds soared, no leaves flew.

After finishing the sandwich, which was tasty, Dick pushed down the hand brake and turned on the engine. He was so sure that person would come out that night, but they hadn't. He wanted to wait there forever, just hoping to see them pass him by once, but tonight he couldn't.

He slowly drew the car away from the office block and around the corner onto the main road. He was heading back to his house then, another lonesome night without a chance to see _her_.

He'd still be back tomorrow though. Every night he came, sometimes leaving happily, others, like today, unhappily. It was worth it though, for the times when he did see her pass him by. He would go home that night feeling like he'd done what he needed to. It was like his drug, his addiction no medicine could cure.

Then he pushed his foot to the floor, stopping the car in it's tracks. A familiar shape was walking down the street towards him. He gasped and slid lower in the seat. He hoped and prayed she wouldn't see him.

As she went past he let out a small sigh of relief and sat back up in the chair, feeling happier for seeing her.

Dick was about to drive off once more when there was a tap at the window. In the darkness of the shadowed street he couldn't really see who, but he could guess. His chest tightened up and he felt his face burning.

Another tap. Dear god what was he going to do?! He couldn't drive off! She'd be left all alone and upset, maybe even angry! No, he had to roll down the window and hope he could think up a good excuse.

"Hey Detective!!" Maya's face lit up as the window vanished into the car door. He'd never really understood why they went in there.

"Hey pal..." He smiled shyly, stupidly. He wished, hoped, he wouldn't do that.

"What're you doing around here anyways?" She looked curious, still smiling at him in such a way it made him want to grab her and never let go.

"I'm...I'm just on patrol pal! Doing my duty!" The Detective was a little surprised at how fast he thought that up. He felt a little sad lying to her though.

"Oh wow!" Her eyes lit up and he felt himself gaping, "That's so amazing!"

"R..really? It's nothing, really pal." Dick knew his face was red and he was getting flustered in her presence. He hoped and prayed he would mess up in front of her. She didn't need to see his stupid, ugly, dumb side.

"No! It's amazing! You're such a hard worker Detective." Her smile, her voice, the way she called him 'Detective.' All of it was so arousing to him.

"I..it's nothing pal, heh heh heh!!" Gumshoe chuckled and scratched the back of his neck absently, "Heh heh heh!!"

"Hehehe!! Well, it was great talking to you Detective. I'll see you around okay?" She waved and began to walk away.

He finally relaxed. It had been like all his body had tensed up and it ached now from the strain. She always made him feel so uncomfortable, so awkward, so much like nothing. Maya was far too good for him, he knew this, but every man had his dreams.

When he felt a little better he pulled the handbrake again and drove off quickly, not looking behind him, or noticing the other cars that had appeared like an infestation on the once quiet roads.

She had smiled at him though. That was enough for the next few months. He would never do anything to her though, unless she wanted him to. Dick felt like a slave of love, but maybe he would eventually be able to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her. One day he might realise his dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Another chapter, another hour or so!! XD Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!!! I need the reviews :'o


	20. Chapter 20

C or Fate?

__

Paring(s): Phoenix and Miles and Dick and Franziska

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is...

Dedicated to LazyCatfish27!

Huge pairing list!!! OoO; I'd also like to apologise for the late update, I had a lot of stuff to do, what with going back to school and getting back into a routine. I'll begin updating once a week again from now on!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix was walking, his feet tapping the pavements stones. The rain pelted down, falling, hitting, bouncing off rooftops, umbrellas, everything. The sky was a deep grey and the wind blew the dead and dying leaves up in small waves, carrying them away to some unknown destination.

The attorney, however, knew where he was going. He was prepared for what awaited him in the office. After a hard day it was always good to _unwind. _The thought made him smirk a little as he walked, his hands shoved into the pockets of his winter coat and a scarf tied tightly around his neck.

The stairs tired him a little and he reached the top panting. The lawyer knew he should have walked, not run, but he couldn't help it if his anticipation had made him run.

Phoenix waited outside for a moment, catching his breath and checking in a blacked out window if his face was too flushed from the run. Once he had recovered he shook himself, straightened his tie and brushed the creases out of clothes. Then he took hold of the door handle and entered the room.

The rain had caused so much traffic. Miles sat back in his red sports car and sighed, irritated and itchy. Rain always did that. He always got itchy and uncomfortable and now he was going to be late for the one thing he had been looking forward to all day.

The traffic lights were on green, he could have gone if there wasn't for the damn cars and trucks ahead of him. The fumes had made him cough so now he had to close the windows. It was a horrid mix of damp and warmth in the car and he just wanted to get out of it.

The rain beat down on the roof of the car, a nasty little drumming which could cause a man to go insane if he heard it for too long. The headlights glowed on the back of the car in front, a deep green BMW.

The cloak in the car ticked off every second that was being wasted. Miles thought about the work he had left to do. He felt frustrated, bored, irritated and pretty down. He just hoped that going to the office would cheer him up.

The fact that the thought of going there made his frown lift reassured him it would. The traffic ahead began to move and he breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like things would only pick up from here.

Detective Dick Gumshoe huddled in the doorway to the office building. He hadn't expected the rain or the cold to come so fast. The weather girl had said sun and a little cloud for the day, nothing about the rain. Dick always believed the weather girl, she looked so trustworthy.

The sheets moved past with traffic blocking up the roads like hair in a plug hole. The beeps were lost under the thunder and pattering of rain.

"Detective?" A familiar voice came from one of the cars, a bright red sports car.

"Oh! Mister Edgeworth sir!" The Detective was so pleased to see the Prosecutor that he ran into the rain and up to the car window, "Where are you heading to on a day like this pal?"

Miles looked edgy and not too keen on saying his destination, Dick rubbed his neck and smiled a little.

"Well, I'm meeting someone for...for business." He looked away at the green car ahead of him, "What about you Detective?"

"Oh!" Dick smiled and tried to think quickly, it was obvious to Edgeworth who looked at him suspiciously, "I'm...erm...going to a meeting too, mister Edgeworth, pal!"

Dick looked behind him at the doorway, noticing how wet he was. He wouldn't be very presentable to _her_ if he turned up like this.

The car door clicked and opened. The Detective looked down to see Miles leaning over, holding the door open.

"Don't keep me waiting Detective, now get in."

"Ah! Thanks pal!"

Once he was inside he felt much warmer, a little itchy, but it was no big deal. The heating was on in the car, but the windows were closed. That was odd for Edgeworth.

The car ahead pulled away as the stream of traffic dribbled down the road along with the rain water in the gutters.

"Where _is _this meeting Detective?" Miles didn't look at him, focusing on the road ahead, "Where should I be heading?"

"Erm, it's at mister Wright's office sir!"

Dick Gumshoe didn't notice the pause Miles took before he carried on focusing on driving.

__

To be continued!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Sorry about the late update folks! i had lotsa work and all that! hope you enjoyed it! please R&R!!! 3


	21. Chapter 21

Chance or Fate?

_Paring(s): Phoenix and Miles and Dick and Franziska_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. All I own is..._

_Dedicated to LazyCatfish27!_

_Huge pairing list again!! Sorry once again for the late update ; This year at schools tough, what with exams! I'll do my best to write more from now on!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Phoenix walked into the dark office, the rain clouds outside hiding the sun. The blinds were half closed and the television was switched off, making it even darker than it might've been.

He hung up his jacket and moved to the couch, slumping down. He leaned back and stretched out, letting his body relax after the short run up the stairs.

"Guess I'm early." He muttered to himself and closed his eyes.

"Do you really think someone of my perfection would be late?" Phoenix jumped up and looked to the spare office room. Standing in the doorway was Franziska Von Karma, dressed as she normally did for her daily job.

She walked over to him slowly, brushing her hand across the desk and then letting it fall back down to her thigh. A little smirk formed on her lips.

"_I _would _never_ be late." With that the prosecutor sat next to him and placed a hand on his leg.

"I..I know that Franziska," He fell back as she struck him.

"Miss Von Karma to you, Mr Wright." Franziska pushed him back down as he tried to sit back up, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm…sorry Fran-Miss Von Karma,"

"Good boy, Mr Wright." He smiled a little.

Then a cough came from the doorway. Phoenix sat up sharply and Franziska looked round. Standing there was Miles and Dick, both looking rather uncomfortable.

"You boys are late!"

"Sorry Miss Von Karma," Dick murmured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles stood there staring at his sister figure on his best friend. It was one of those situations he'd hoped he'd never have to be in.

He wanted to stop them, somehow, so he coughed gently. Phoenix looked horrified, embarrassed and shocked all in one go, his face not quite sure what expression to put on. Franziska seemed unaffected, like she'd…been expecting them.

"You boys are late." Well that confirmed it. He'd thought it was odd Gumshoe wanted to visit Phoenix, he'd known there must've been another reason.

"Sorry Miss Von Karma." Well the detective obviously knew what he was coming here for.

What about him? Miles Edgeworth? Why was he here anyway? Franziska didn't seem the least bit bothered to see him, not surprised or taken aback or anything. Then again, it was Franziska Von Karma.

"Well, I see you managed to bring Miles with you." She walked over to them, Phoenix still sat down, unsure of what to do or say.

"I brought the detective here, it was raining.." He paused as she ran a hand down his cheek.

"It really doesn't interest me Miles, you should know that." Franziska smiled, "You always bored me. So rigid and uptight about every little thing."

"What?!" Edgeworth felt his face flush.

"Um…" Phoenix butted in, "So…what are these guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh! I invited Dick and asked him to bring Miles along somehow."

There was an awkward silence while Franziska looked them all over.

"Shall we continue?" She asked.

_To be continued_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Again, sorry about the wait!! Hope you guys liked it ; I'll update again really soon!! Maybe even this weekend J Please R&R!!_


End file.
